


Find Me Defenseless

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: Brief use of the f slur, Coming Out, First Kiss, JJpope, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, bed sharing, everyones a fucking idiot, idiots falling in love, no braincells we used in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: In the aftermath of the storm and John B and Sarah’s disappearances, Pope invites JJ to stay with his family. Through the uncertainty of their friend’s fate and their own, their relationship shifts in a way neither of them expected.
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Pope Heyward, JJ x Pope, MayWard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	Find Me Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> so here’s my first jjpope fic! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! as mentioned in the tags there is a brief use of the f slur (used only by a queer character), light themes of homophobia (only concerning JJ’s dad), and the recreational use of marijuana.

Deputy Shoupe takes off his hat and looks at the Pogues and their families. 

“In light of the recent loss your families have suffered, we’re letting the kids go home for the time being, but make no mistake, there will be further investigation into their involvement.”

Kie stands up in protest. 

“Aren’t you going to look for them?”

“We’re exhausting all our resources, but for now there’s nothing we can do.”

Pope and JJ stand up as well, both as fired up as Kie. 

“If you won’t go looking for them then I will,” JJ says. 

“Son, I suggest you go home and cool down. There's nothing anyone can do at this point but wait.” With that, Shoupe places his hat back on his head and leaves. 

Kie and Pope turn to their parents who are already urging them to go home. 

“You should go,” JJ says suddenly. Everyone turns to him. “Go home, we’ll find him tomorrow, right?”

Kie and Pope nod their heads despite the dampness in their eyes. Kie hugs them both before disappearing with her family. 

“Hey, can you give me a second with JJ before we go?” Pope asks his parents. His father sighs but nods his head. “We’ll be in the car.”

JJ arches a brow. “Is something wrong?”

“No I just…” Pope lowers his eyes to JJ’s abdomen, hoping he gets the message. 

“Dude, what are you talking about?” JJ asks defensively. 

“I don’t want you going home, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“That’s none of your business and I’m fine.”

“Are we just gonna pretend I didn’t see what he did to you? You can’t keep enduring that.”

JJ looks down and shakes his head. “I got nowhere else to go. Besides, he’s probably knocked out on the couch for another couple days.”

Pope sighs and steps closer to JJ. He looks around. The tent set up by SBI is completely empty aside from them. “Stay with me.”

JJ cocks a brow. “What?”

“Stay with us. My dad will let you for a few days.”

“Pope, no. I said we were done being emotional.”

“This isn’t me being emotional, this is me looking out for a friend. You’re sixteen fucking years old, JJ, you shouldn’t have to defend yourself from your old man.”

JJ’s eyes harden, but it’s only a cover, one that doesn’t last long. His eyes begin to sting with fresh tears. He shakes his head and blinks them away. “I can’t ask you or your family to do that for me.”

Pope grabs JJ’s arm and his head snaps up so their gazes are locked. “You didn’t ask. I offered, and my dad will understand. You can’t go back there. Please don’t.”

JJ searches Pope’s eyes, too tired to keep his defenses up. He steps forward suddenly and kisses Pope, surprising the both of them. Pope’s eyes open wide before he finds himself relaxing, returning the kiss. As soon as he does, JJ pulls away and turns his back to Pope. He places his hands on the back of his head and screws his eyes shut. 

“Fuck. Fuck!”

Pope doesn’t know what to say. He reaches for JJ but doesn’t touch him. “JJ…” He sighs, more confused than anything. He’d kissed Kie just hours ago and told her he loved her, but he wasn’t in his right mind then. He was scared and John B was in trouble, now potentially dead. God, he couldn’t think about that right now. Sure, he’d had a thing for Kie for a while, but anyone who met her did. Now he wasn’t so sure. 

JJ turns around, jaw clenched and eyes cloudy with tears. “You probably think I’m a fucking faggot don’t you?”

“What?!” Pope exclaims. “JJ, no. You’re my best friend, nothing's gonna change that. I don’t care that you like dudes.”

JJ doesn’t speak. His lip trembles but he refuses to cry. 

“We should go,” Pope says after a minute. “My dad’s waiting.”

“You still want me to go?” JJ asks, a reluctant look on his face. Pope gives a small smile as he nods his head. 

“Yeah. C’mon.” Pope begins toward the car and JJ follows, watching as he talks to his father and explains the situation. Mr. Heyward audibly sighs before nodding his head. 

“Get in,” he says to JJ. 

The ride to Pope’s house is completely silent. They sit on opposite sides of the backseat, both looking out their windows. Mr. and Mrs. Heyward don’t ask any questions, but Pope is sure there will be plenty in the morning. 

When they get there everyone silently gets out of the car and Mr. Heyward leads the way up to the door. He unlocks it and lets everyone inside. 

“JJ, I have a cot Pope can set up in his bedroom. It’s the best we can do for you.”

JJ nods his head. “Thank you, Mr. Heyward, it’s more than enough.”

Mr. Heyward simply turns away, placing his keys in a bowl on the counter before shedding his jacket and heading to his bedroom for the night. 

Mrs. Heyward smiles at her son and JJ. 

“Are you boys alright?” she asks, reaching to cup Pope’s face in her palm. Pope’s first reaction is to push her away, but he fights it. No need to make his mother feel any worse than she already does. 

“We’re okay, mom, I think we’re just gonna go to bed.”

She nods her head but takes a pause to study Pope’s face. He looks at her with sadness in his eyes. 

“Mom…”

She snaps out of it and plasters on a smile. “There’s spare blankets in the linen closet. I’ll see you boys in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Heyward.”

She waves goodnight before disappearing in the same room as her husband. JJ turns to say something, but Pope is already on his way to the closet to get the cot and blankets. 

Pope doesn’t say anything as he sets up the cot and makes it up nicely. JJ hangs back by the door. He looks around Pope’s room, shocked at the realization that he’d only been in here a few times. As he watches Pope, he thinks about the kiss. How stupid could he be? Kissing your best friend is bad, but it’s a rule that Pogues don’t mack on Pogues. Though, that rule had been broken before, probably more times than JJ was aware. But he was too mortified to even bring it up. He doesn’t think he can take rejection right now.   
Pope is probably so weirded out now. 

Pope clears his throat as he stands up. His hands hang awkwardly at his side; he’s suddenly forgotten how he’s held himself his entire life. He shuffles across the room till he’s in front of JJ. 

“I-I need to brush my teeth,” Pope says, wincing when he stutters. “We have a couple new toothbrushes for when guests are here, you can use one.”

JJ nods stiffly and follows Pope to the bathroom. 

They brush their teeth in tense silence, both pairs of eyes darting towards the other. JJ will sneak a glance at Pope in the mirror, and Pope will catch him and they’ll both look away. And vice versa. It happens several times, and when it’s over Pope wants to sigh with relief. He remains silent, still unsure what to say. They had never had trouble filling the silence before now. What if it’s like this forever?

Pope can’t even close his eyes without picturing his kiss with JJ or imagining the worst of what could have happened to John B and Sarah. He stares at the ceiling and sighs, deciding to give in and break his silent streak. This couldn’t be awkward if he didn’t let it, right?

“JJ?” he whispers into the dark. 

Silence for a moment. 

“Pope?”

Pope sits up in bed and in an instant JJ is standing from the cot. He stands there a second, unsure of what to say. Instead of broaching the subject head on, he finds a segway. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a joint. Pope laughs incredulously. 

“My dad will kill me. We have to go outside.”

JJ grins. Pope was successfully corrupted. A true Pogue. 

They sneak out with ease and sit on the pier, knees brushing and feet knocking against each other. JJ pulls a lighter from his other pocket and hands it and the joint to Pope. He looks at it with curiosity. “I’ve never lit a joint before,” he admits with visible embarrassment. He feels the tip of his ears tingle with heat, and it quickly spreads to his cheeks and down his neck. 

JJ laughs and shakes his head. “It’s easy, I’ll walk you through it.” He takes the joint from Pope's hand and places it between his lips. Their eyes flicker awkwardly before JJ pulls away. “Okay, just hold the flame to the end and breathe in. Ready?”

Pope nods before flicking the lighter. He sucks in deeply, not stopping until JJ lightly smacks his arm. He hands it to JJ before erupting in a fit of coughs. JJ’s hand goes to his back, patting it gently. 

Pope slowly regains a regular breathing pace, and JJ removes his hand. He looks out at the water as he takes his hit. 

“Hey, about earlier... just forget about it. I was worried about John B and Sarah, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Pope stops himself from laughing at JJ’s choice of words. “Look, I wasn’t freaked out that you kissed me, I just wasn’t expecting it. I didn’t...not like it.”

JJ scoffs as a smile tugs at his lips. “What does that mean?”

Pope distracts himself with another puff. He hadn’t had long to build up his tolerance and he was already feeling floaty from just a few hits. He hands it back to JJ and watches their feet swing above the water. 

“It means...I’m finally done living by the rules. I’m a Pogue, just like you. We make our own rules.”

JJ shakes his head. “You’re stoned.”

Pope looks back at the water and shrugs. “Maybe.” He turns his head at the same moment as JJ; they’re face to face now and Pope surges forward to kiss JJ before giving himself time to think. Thinking too much normally led to him getting into trouble. 

JJ doesn’t push back, Pope takes that as a good sign. He reaches up and cradles either side of JJ’s face in his hands, leaning into him. He doesn’t know if it’s the weed or JJ kissing him back enthusiastically, but his head is spinning. He has to pull away to take a breath. JJ looks at him and is reminded of how attractive Pope is. He supposes he’s always found Pope attractive, it just wasn’t something he’d given much thought to. Maybe he didn’t let himself.

When they’ve both caught their breaths they look at each other, mouths slightly open, eyes wide with surprise. JJ searches for any semblance of regret in Pope’s eyes, but he’s like a statue. 

“So...that happened.” Pope says after a minute of staring at each other. “Again.” JJ lifts the joint to his lips and takes the last hit before snuffing it out on the deck. “Sorry,” Pope says stiffly. 

JJ sits up and folds his hands in his lap. “What’re you sayin’ sorry for?”

Pope swallows nervously. “Is that...should I have done that? Is it what you wanted?”

JJ can’t look at him. “Is it what  _ you _ wanted?” He asks, repeating Pope’s question back to him. The silence almost breaks JJ. This entire situation was bad enough, he didn’t need Pope pity kissing him. He would probably rather be kissing Kie. 

Pope looks straight ahead, his face illuminated by the reflection of the moon on the water. In all honesty, he didn’t mind being kissed by JJ. Given, it was quite surprising, definitely the last thing he would have expected, but it didn’t feel bad. And thinking of doing it again made a warm blush creep onto his cheeks. 

“Yes,” he decides finally. 

The word hangs in the air, and for a minute Pope thinks JJ isn’t going to say anything. 

“I was positive I’d scared you away.”

Pope turns to look at JJ, his expression softening when their eyes meet. “You couldn’t do that,” Pope assures him. “I’m not scared.”

JJ shrugs. “Maybe you should be.”

Pope studies his face for a minute before shaking his head. “I’m not.” He pauses. “Are you?”

JJ turns away and busies himself with lighting another joint. “Fucking terrified.”

“W-why?” Pope asks, leaning forward so he can see JJ’s face. 

“Cause you’re…” JJ sighs and shakes his head. He clenches his jaw as he continues. “You’re too good for me, man.” He offers the joint to Pope but he refuses it. 

“JJ, what are you talking about?”

“You are,” JJ insists. 

“No I’m not. I’m—I’m awkward and weird and not a lot of fun to be around until recently. All I talk about is school and I never even kissed someone until today.”

JJ sets his joint down on the dock, no longer interested in it. “I like that you’re awkward and weird. It’s funny.” 

Pope tilts his head and JJ realizes his mistake. 

“I don’t mean I’m laughing at you, I just mean that you make me laugh and you’re the only one in the group who remains constant. Well, until recently.” JJ bumps his shoulder playfully and Pope can’t help but smile. 

“That doesn’t make me better than you. I sometimes envy your ability to just...be free.”

“Well, it gets boring after awhile, you know. But, for the record, you are fun to be around. More fun than any party I’ve been to.”

“That’s a lie,” Pope says with a laugh. 

“Cross my heart,” JJ swears as he draws an X over his heart with his finger. Pope has to look away to hide his smitten smile. When he looks back, JJ is hunched over, elbows on his knees and hands holding up his head. 

“JJ?”

“What about Kie?” JJ sits up and looks at Pope. “She kissed you.”

Pope sputters, searching for an answer. “Kie and I...we’ll always be friends. I thought I had these big feelings for her, and I did have a crush on her for awhile, but that’s all it was I think.”

“Do you think she feels the same? Like she wants to be friends?”

Pope chuckles. “Yeah, I think so.”

The corner of JJ’s mouth twitches into a small smile. He places his hand on the deck between his leg and Pope’s. Pope looks at it for a second before turning his face towards the water. He carefully places his hand atop JJ’s, hyper aware of the sweat collecting at his palm. “Sorry.” He pulls his hand away and wipes it on his shorts, burning with embarrassment. 

“You’re always saying that,” JJ notes. 

“I don’t know what else to say.”

JJ laughs. “Yeah, awkward is your specialty.”

Pope rolls his shoulders and forces his muscles to loosen up. He leans against JJ, surprised when JJ opens his arm and wraps it around his shoulder. This was all new to Pope, yet it didn’t feel too foreign. Their whole group had never shied away from physical affection, but this was different. This was more than playful shoving or a quick hug. This was scary. 

“JJ?”

“Hmm?” he hums in reply. 

“How long have you...wanted to kiss me?”

JJ’s taken aback by the question, not entirely sure how to answer. He isn’t even sure if there’s a definitive moment that he knew, maybe it was the culmination of their entire friendship. Either way, JJ had subconsciously repressed that part of himself until tonight. Until he wasn’t afraid anymore. Not of the world or his father. 

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “I just...I was tired of being afraid. I think I wanted to for a while, but it was when I saw you kissing Kie that I really knew.”

Pope looks down at his feet and smiles. “Really?” He looks back up and JJ is looking at him with an intense yet soft expression. 

“Yeah. And I’m just trying to figure out if it’s what you wanted, too.”

Pope’s eyes flicker away before returning. “I kissed you back, didn’t I?” He can’t quite believe he’s saying these things, but he doesn’t want to take them back. “These past few days have been crazy, and it’s probably not gonna get better from here, but this is the calmest I’ve felt in days.”

JJ nods his head. “Yeah. I know what you mean.” A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth when Pope bumps his shoulder. 

“Were you jealous?”

“Of?”

“Me and Kie.”

JJ feels warmth spread across his face and he desperately hopes Pope doesn’t notice.

“A little.” Major understatement. Pope chuckles and pushes against JJ. 

“We should go inside. I don’t want to get you in trouble with your parents.”

Pope snorts as they stand up. “Trust me, I’m already grounded for life. My dad’s still upset about the scholarship interview, and now with our involvement in John B’s escape…I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me.”

JJ frowns and offers his hand which Pope eagerly takes. “I’m sorry. Me and Kie shouldn’t have given you a hard time, you deserved to get it.”

Pope looks down at the deck. “I don’t even want to think about the future right now. I still have almost two more years till I even go to college, why should I have to be stressed about it two years in advance?”

JJ scoffs quietly. “Cause you’re not a Kook. We don’t all have the luxury of not worrying about things like college and electricity.” 

Pope laughs at the cruelty of it all. “Thanks for making this all a little easier.”

JJ just looks at him and smiles with that coy look in his eyes. 

They walk back to the house and sneak in with as much ease as they snuck out. 

When Pope turns back from closing his door he sees JJ crawling back into the cot. 

“Hey, you don’t have to sleep there,” he blurts out. JJ looks up, a brow arched in question. “I just mean that the cot’s really uncomfortable. You’re welcome to sleep in my bed.”

“No, it’s cool,” JJ insists. “I don’t want to force you out of your bed.”

Pope raises a brow and JJ's mouth falls open in realization. “Oh. You want to sleep together?”

Pope laughs as he pulls back the covers. “You don’t have to say it like that.”

JJ sheds his shirt and tosses it onto the cot before climbing onto the bed. Pope looks up, his eyes instantly going to the bruises on JJ’s abdomen. They were turning a gross shade of yellow; at least that meant they were healing. Pope makes the mistake of staring too long and JJ catches him. 

“I hope you’re checking me out,” JJ says, raising a brow. Pope turns and tosses his shirt into the laundry hamper before climbing into the opposite side of the bed. They both sink down, facing each other. 

“If we weren’t being watched so closely… I swear I’d kill him, JJ.”

“Stop.”

“I’m not kidding,” Pope says, lowering his voice. “What he did to you—what he’s been doing to you—it’s unforgivable.”

“I’m fine now,” JJ insists. “I’m not going back there, you don’t have to worry.”

That relieves Pope a little bit, but he can’t ignore the psychological damage that does to a person. 

“What if he wants you to come home?”

JJ sighs in slight annoyance. “Man, he doesn’t care where I am as long as he doesn’t have to look at me for too long.”

Pope wants to ask why—maybe it’s that JJ bears a deep resemblance to his mother—but he can’t bring himself to ask.

“Even if I can’t stay here, I’ll find somewhere else to go. Just trust me.”

“I do,” Pope says, and it’s the truth. “Sorry, this probably isn’t what you want to be talking about right now.”

JJ’s expression softens as he moves closer to Pope. “I was hoping there wouldn’t be much talking.”

Pope has to hold back his laughter. “Oh my god. That was the cheesiest pick up line ever.”

“It wasn’t a line!” JJ insists with an easy chuckle. He closes the small distance between them, smiling softly as he kisses Pope. “But did it work?”

Pope shakes his head but can’t shake his smile. “Absolutely not,” he says, leaning forward and returning JJ’s kiss. He pulls back and JJ chases him with a sideways smile. 

Pope closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together. 

They remain like that for a few moments, basking in the rare silence that surrounds them. Pope is the first to break the silence. 

“What do you think happened to John B and Sarah?” he asks in a hushed voice. JJ opens his eyes and looks back at Pope.

“They’re alive. It might take a few days till we hear from them, but they’re alive.”

“You sound so sure.”

JJ shifts a little and places his hand under the pillow. “They’re alive until I see bodies.”

Pope nods his head and silence fills the room again. They lie facing each other, both pairs of eyes filled with uncertainty. Pope’s hand rests on JJ’s upper arm, his index finger rubbing small, repetitive circles. JJ lowers his chin and closes his eyes, reveling in the closeness their position provided. Besides the occasional hug from a fellow Pogue, JJ hadn’t felt positive affection—physical or other—since his mother. The memory of her is still a painful one. 

“Pope.” His whisper is nearly inaudible, but Pope hears him and hums in response. 

“Hmm?”

JJ lifts his face and brushes his lips lightly against Pope’s. He does it once, twice, three times before Pope’s hand travels from his arm to his waist to pull him in. JJ goes willingly, his shoulders drawing up as he breathes deeply, pressing closer to Pope. He quickly decides that he quite likes kissing Pope. Despite his inexperience, Pope is a good kisser. He’s gentle; ever aware of the placement of his hands and every movement he makes, no matter how small. JJ thinks maybe that’s what he needs right now. Gentleness. It sure as hell feels better than fighting. 

Eventually JJ is struggling to stay awake, and when he lets a yawn slip, Pope places a hand on the center of his chest and pulls away. He looks over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the bedside table that read 2:06 am. 

“We should get at least a few hours,” he suggests as he turns back. JJ simply nods and shuffles closer till his head is resting on Pope’s chest. His eyes flicker shut and he finds himself slipping fast into unconsciousness. 

It feels like just minutes until JJ is waking up again. He barely opens his eyes once before deciding to close them again. The room was surprisingly bright, JJ guessed Pope had forgotten to close the shades. 

He turns lazily, reaching across the bed to feel Pope’s arm. 

“Pope?” he whispers. “Are you awake?” he says a little louder. When no answer comes, JJ opens his eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light. He was right; the blinds were wide open. 

Across from him, Pope is sound asleep and hugging his pillow, mouth slightly open. The early morning light is hitting his face and JJ can’t help but reach over. His fingers carefully graze over Pope’s jaw, tracing the subtle line and sharp curve. 

He half expected to wake up and realize last night had just been a dream concocted by his own subconscious.

“JJ?” Pope mutters, his eyes still shut, face pressed adorably into his pillow. 

“Yeah,” JJ answers. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Pope still doesn’t open his eyes, but reaches across the bed till he feels JJ’s shoulder beneath his hand. “You stayed.”

JJ’s lip twitches. “Didn’t have many other choices, did I?”

Pope’s faint smile fades and he finally opens his eyes. JJ looks back at him, suddenly unsure of what to say. Last night had been a lot, and JJ wouldn’t blame Pope for backing out now. The thought alone scared him to death. 

“What’s up? You look worried,” Pope says, noticing the way JJ’s brows curved down, making his forehead crease. JJ blinks and looks up. 

“No, just thinking.”

Pope reaches over and brushes the hair from JJ’s forehead. “About what?”

“Nothing.” JJ looks up, watching as Pope carefully tries to tame his hair. “I’m afraid brushing through it won’t get the job done,” he says with a chuckle. “It’s always a mess.”

Pope shrugs lightly. “I don’t mind it.” He smiles as he rakes his fingers through the thick, blond mess. “What time is it?”

JJ glances over Pope’s shoulder at the alarm clock. “Five thirty three.”

Pope groans and squeezes his eyes shut a second to force the feeling of sleep away. “My dad will be up in a half hour. He’s gonna have so many questions that I don’t know how to answer.”

JJ shifts so he’s lying on his back. “We’re lucky SBI or Shoupe didn’t arrest us on the spot last night.”

Pope hums in agreement. “I mean, what else can they do to us? We don’t exactly know where John B and Sarah are.”

“But we know where they were going”

“We can’t tell anyone, JJ. Who knows if they’re even gonna make it.”

“They will,” JJ insists. “But no, we can’t tell SBI or Shoupe or any of our parents. We have to let them get far enough.”

Pope sighs and closes his eyes. “This whole thing gives me a headache.” 

JJ frowns and turns back to lying on his side, facing Pope. He reaches over and gently grazes his fingertips across Pope’s cheek. He wants to make these last few minutes last, unsure of when they’ll get the opportunity to be alone again. 

“What’re you doing?” Pope asks, a smile threatening to break out on his face the longer he looks at JJ. 

“Just...waiting.”

Pope furrows his brows and shifts a little so he’s closer to JJ. “For what?”

“For this to blow up,” JJ whispers. He looks up and meets Pope’s concerned eyes. 

“Who says it will?” Pope asks in the same quiet whisper. JJ shakes his head and tries to make his smile look natural.

“I’m just being stupid,” he says, leaning forward to kiss Pope so he doesn’t ask any questions. He feels Pope smile and relaxes a bit. 

“We should call Kie,” Pope says, suddenly pulling away. “I mean before my dad wakes up. He’ll probably take my phone.”

JJ nods his head and they both sit up. Pope grabs his phone from the nightstand and pulls up Kie’s number. It rings twice before she picks up. 

“Pope?”

“Kie, are you okay?” Pope asks, relieved to hear her voice. He puts her on speaker and holds the phone between JJ and himself. 

“I’m fine. Didn’t sleep all night, you?”

“We’re okay, too. Have you heard any news about John B and Sarah?”

“Nothing yet,” Kie says with a sigh. “It’s still early, though. They said it would take a few days to call.”

“Yeah…” Pope reluctantly agrees. 

“Have you talked to JJ?” Kie asks. Pope glances up and JJ’s eyes go wide. He didn’t know if Pope was going to tell Kie about them or wait till things were less crazy 

“I’m actually here,” JJ says after a few seconds. “I stayed the night with Pope.”

“Oh,” Kie says, not sounding surprised or upset. “I’m glad you didn’t go home”

JJ smiles. “Thanks, Kie.”

“We should meet up somewhere private to talk,” Kie suggests. 

“My dad is gonna be watching me like a hawk,” Pope says, shaking his head. “I’ll be surprised if he even lets me out of the house.”

Kie sighs. “I’m really worried, guys. That storm was bad--”

“Kie, it’s John B. If anyone can navigate a storm like that it’s him,” JJ assures her. 

“You’re right,” she says after a second. “I’m just working myself up. Are you guys sure you can’t get away?”

“Depends on if my dad is still pissed. Signs point to yes.”.

“Shit.”

“Once it’s safe they’ll call us,” JJ says. “Until then, we have to trust that they made it.”

“And maybe in a few days we can all meet up,” Pope chimes in. 

“Yeah,” Kie says. “I gotta go, my dad wants me in the restaurant. I love you guys.”

JJ and Pope smile. “Love you, too, Kie.”

Pope ends the call and looks at JJ. “Sorry, I didn’t want to tell her over the phone, and I wasn’t sure if you even wanted to tell her.”

“Of course I do, I just…”

“Yeah.” Pope nods his head. He knew it was a daunting thing. Kie of course would be one hundred percent okay with it, but they hadn’t exactly talked about their kiss yet. 

Before Pope can say anything else, a knock sounds at his door. JJ moves back to the other side of the bed just as the door cracks open. Mr. Heyward steps inside and looks at the boys with tired eyes. 

“Dad?” Pope asks. 

“Just got a call from SBI,” he tells them. They both perk up at the same time. 

“Did they find John B and Sarah?” JJ asks. Mr. Heyward shakes his head solemnly. “No, I’m afraid not, but they’re still looking. They told me that the investigation is still ongoing, and all you kids are suspected accomplices.”

JJ and Pope share a worried look. “What’s going to happen to us?” Pope asks. 

“SBI is gonna wait until they either find John B or he’s confirmed dead to question you, but for now you’re on strict parole. Curfew is eight pm and you’re not to leave the island. That means no taking the boat out, no ferry rides, nothing without mine or your mother’s permission. I’m also gonna turn on the GPS on your phones and I expect you to have them on you at all times. If I call, you pick up, understand?”

They both nod their heads. “Yes, sir,” Pope says. 

“Y-yes, sir,” JJ repeats after him. 

Mr. Heyward fixes his eyes on JJ. “JJ, for as long as you’re under my roof you abide by my rules.”

“Of course, Mr. Heyward.”

“I need some help cleaning up the mess the storm made, why don’t you boys eat breakfast then get started.” 

“Yes, sir,” they answer together. Mr. Heyward is about to leave when he turns back, pointing at JJ. 

“I had a kid lined up to make runs to the eight but he bailed last minute.”

JJ inclines his head to the side. “Are you offering me work, Mr. Heyward?”

“I’m offerin’ you a chance,” Mr. Heyward corrects him. “Better not mess it up.” And with that he turns and leaves. JJ looks at Pope with a wide smile. 

“I guess I have a job.”

“Yeah, my old one,” Pope says with a chuckle. 

JJ winces. “Probably best you don’t go back to the eight for a while.”

“Trust me, Rafe and his goons aren’t hanging around waiting to beat me up again.” Pope scoffs. “But it’s gonna be awhile until my dad lets me do anything on my own again.”

“He’s just worried,” JJ says unconvincingly. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Pope mutters as he stands and pulls on a clean shirt, tossing one to JJ when he’s done. 

They spend the better part of the morning picking up trash and other debris outside. Normally JJ would have goofed off and not taken this very seriously, but he had nowhere else to go and he didn’t want Mr. Heyward to think worse of him. 

By 11:30 they’re finished and Mrs. Heyward is calling them in for lunch. They devour her roast beef sandwiches almost as quickly as she sets them down in front of them. 

Once Pope’s plate is clean and back in the cupboard he turns to his mother. 

“Where’s dad?”

“He went to the eight to deliver some things,” Mrs. Heyward answers. 

“Is it alright if JJ and I go to  _ The Wreck  _ to help Kie and her dad clean up?”

Mrs. Heyward hesitates before nodding her head. “Keep your phones on and be back-”

“By eight,” Pope finishes as he grabs JJ and makes a beeline for the front door. 

“Dude, we’re not supposed to go on the boat,” JJ says once they’re out the door.

“Dad said unless we got permission from him or mom. Besides, we’re going to help Kie.” Pope grins and shrugs his shoulders before turning and running towards the boat. JJ follows, grabbing him by the torso to slow him down. Pope laughs as he stumbles forward and struggles in JJ’s hold. He turns, angling himself so he can push JJ away and sprint towards the boat. He beats JJ to it and digs the keys out of his pocket. 

“Did you tell Kie we were coming?” JJ asks as he unties the boat. 

“No, I thought we’d surprise her.” Pope steers the boat away from the dock and looks back to find JJ lounging on the bench seat, head inclined towards the sun and eyes closed. He was wearing one of Pope’s button up shirts but all the buttons were undone. The slight breeze blows the shirt open further, revealing the bruises on JJ’s abdomen. They ruined the entire view for Pope. 

“I can feel you checking me out,” JJ says, eyes still closed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Pope turns back as a hot blush overtakes his face. 

“I wasn’t checking you out.”

“I don’t mind being a little objectified sometimes,” JJ says as he opens his eyes and glances at Pope from behind. 

Pope laughs, shaking his head. He decides to go with it and not bring up the bruises or JJ’s dad. They could talk about all that later; for now he wanted to enjoy his time with JJ and not think about any of their problems. 

“Okay, maybe I was.”

JJ grins and stands up, moving to lean against the dash so he and Pope are facing each other. Pope shakes his head but can’t help the smile that is a seemingly permanent fixture on his face. 

“What are you gonna tell Kie?” JJ asks. Pope looks up, surprised by the question. 

“I-I don’t know. We haven’t really had time to talk about what we...are.” He feels so stupid saying it like that. But JJ just smiles and pushes off the dash, placing his hands on Pope’s sides as he stoops down to kiss him. Pope sighs and begins to relax under JJ’s touch. He had always had that effect on Pope, never this strongly though. When JJ begins pulling away, Pope’s hand flies to his arm to hold him there. JJ smiles.

“You need to drive the boat.”

Pope’s eyes fly open. “Right.” 

JJ smirks and leans back against the dash, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. 

“As for Kie, you can tell her whatever you want about us.”

“I just don’t want to hurt her,” Pope sighs. “I mean, I did tell her I loved her and now I’m about to go back on that and—”

“Pope, I wouldn’t worry too much. Kie’s strong, her whole world isn’t gonna come crashing down if a boy rejects her. You know, before I saw her kiss you, I assumed she was a lesbian.”

Pope’s eyes widen. “You shouldn’t just assume that about someone.”

“It wasn’t in a bad way. I just got a vibe and I thought since she’s never really shown interest in a boy...I mean, before she kissed you.”

Pope shrugs. “I don’t know. Either way I should tell her sooner rather than later that nothing’s gonna happen between us.”

JJ’s lips twitch with a shy smile. “So you’re like, invested in this?” he asks, gesturing between Pope and himself. Pope’s eyes crinkle as he laughs and scratches the back of his neck. He looks ahead at the gushing water and then back to JJ. 

“One hundred percent.”

JJ gives a half smile. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t have to think about it,” Pope decides after a few seconds. “You kissed me and I didn’t have to think about how I felt.” He shrugs. “I just knew.”

JJ’s smile widens. “That’s so cheesy, dude.” He steps forward, wrapping his arms loosely around Pope’s waist. Pope raises a brow, inclining his head. 

“No bothering the driver.”

JJ grins, moving so he’s standing directly behind Pope, hands still around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” Pope asks with an incredulous laugh. 

“What? You don’t wanna be the Kate Winslet to my Leo DiCaprio?”

Pope’s laughter continues. “You’re ridiculous.” But he places a hand atop JJ’s and leans back a bit, smiling to himself. After a minute he feels JJ’s lips brush his ear and a warm feeling pools in his stomach. JJ begins trailing kisses down his neck and Pope closes his eyes for a split second before focusing back on driving the boat. 

“JJ,” he says, breathier than he’d intended. He clears his throat as JJ reaches his jaw. 

“Want me to stop?” JJ murmurs. Pope sighs, wishing they could stay here longer. He turns his head far enough to kiss JJ on the lips. 

“No, but we’re almost there.”

JJ groans and lowers his head to rest it on Pope’s shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait to see Kie, but I wish we could just stay out here alone all day.”

“Me, too. It’s gonna be hard to get away, especially with my dad’s new restrictions. You sure you’re up for this?”

JJ reclaims his place against the dash. “I’m sure. Never asked for easy.”

Pope smiles and looks away, the same warmth from earlier returning. 

The second the boat is docked and tied up JJ and Pope are running towards  _ The Wreck _ . When they get there they stop, crouching down to catch their breaths. JJ stands and looks around before he spots Kie on a ladder attempting to re-hang the restaurant sign. He elbows Pope. “Kie’s over there.”

Pope stands and looks in the direction JJ’s pointing. They start towards her, stopping when they reach the bottom of the ladder. They look up and watch her struggle for a second. 

“Need a hand?” Pope asks. Kie gasps and looks down, a wide smile spreading on her face when she sees her friends. She leaves the sign hanging and climbs down as fast as she can, throwing her arms around the both of them. 

“God, you guys have no idea how glad I am to see you,” she says with a heavy sigh. 

JJ laughs. “It’s been like twelve hours, Kie.” 

She pulls back and looks at them. “I know, I missed you. This is really hard without us all together. My parents are being so strict, they won’t even let me go to the cut.”

“Mine, too,” Pope tells her. “But we came to help you guys clean up so your dad can open again.” 

Kie smiles gratefully. “Thank you. Maybe this will get him to finally like you guys.”

”What are you talking about?” JJ laughs. “Your dad loves us.”

“What are they doing here?” a voice from behind says. The Pogues turn to find Kie’s dad glowering at them. 

“Dad, they came to help clean up,” Kie explains. “I promise that’s it. They want to help.”

Mr. Carrera eyes the three of them carefully. “One of you help me inside, the other one can help Kiara hang the sign.”

“I’ll go with you,” JJ says quickly. Mr. Carrera nods his head and begins leading JJ inside. JJ follows, turning and giving Pope a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Pope smiles and rolls his eyes. He turns to say something to Kie but she’s already gone to fetch another ladder for Pope. She grabs one that’s leaning against the side of the building and Pope helps her position it next to the first one. 

“Hey, Kie, can we talk about the other night?” he asks, hands fidgeting nervously. Kie sighs as she begins climbing the ladder. 

“I don’t think we should talk about that right now.”

Pope grabs the sides of his ladder and climbs to catch up with Kie. “I really think we should. Kie, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Kie picks up the sign and takes a hammer from her belt. “Kind of a bad time, Pope.”

“I’m not in love with you,” Pope blurts out. Kie drops the sign and it swings back and forth a few times. 

“Shit!” she curses. 

“Sorry,” Pope apologizes, grimacing awkwardly. He picks up the sign and hands it back to her, this time holding it for her. He looks at her with furrowed brows. “Sorry I said that.”

Kie sighs as she begins nailing the sign up. “You don’t have a crush on me?”

Pope looks away as he shakes his head. “I thought I did, and I did for a while, but I...I’m sorry, Kie. I never should have said anything in the first place. I was stoned and scared of what was gonna happen to JB. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Kie finishes pounding the nail and starts down the ladder. Pope follows, jumping down the last few steps. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” she says with an easy smile. “I’m actually glad, cause I needed to let you down easy and I didn’t know how to do it.”

Pope almost sighs in relief. “So you don’t have feelings for me?”

Kie worries her bottom lip with her teeth. “No, Pope.”

“But you did kiss me.”

“I don’t know why I did that,” Kie says, running a hand through her hair. “I guess I didn’t want to hurt your feelings after you told me you loved me. I felt bad, but no, no feelings.” She stammers and searches for the right words to say. “Pope, I-- I’m a lesbian.”

Pope smiles, remembering JJ’s words from earlier. He was never going to let Pope forget he was right. “Kie, that’s great. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

Kie laughs, clearly relieved to get that off her chest. 

“JJ’s never gonna let me live this down.”

Kie tilts her head. “What?”

“JJ said he ‘got a vibe’ that you’re a lesbian.”

Kie can’t contain her laughter this time. “Oh my god,” she says between laughs. “Are you serious?”

Pope nods his head. “Yeah. Guess he was right.”

Kie stands up straight and schools her face. “Yeah, he isn’t gonna let you live that down. Maybe I’ll tell him just so he can rub it in your face.”

Pope scowls. “You wouldn’t.”

Kie giggles and lightly slaps Pope in the arm. “Let’s go inside and help my dad and JJ.”

“Wait,” Pope says, holding onto her arm to stop her. 

“What?” she asks, turning back. Pope rubs the back of his neck as he prepares to tell her. It’s not even that big a deal, especially now that there was nothing between him and Kie.

“I have to tell you something else,” he says, lowering his voice. He releases Kie’s arm and she comes closer. 

“What is it?”

“So, um...something kind of happened between JJ and me.”

Kie’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. “What?! Tell me everything.”

Pope chuckles nervously. 

“So last night after you left, JJ and I were alone in the tent and I was inviting him to stay at my house, and...and he kissed me.”

Kie stares at him in disbelief. “What?”

“Yeah, I know, I didn’t expect it either.”

“So what happened? Are you guys cool?”

Pope smiles and Kie gasps. “Are you guys dating?”

“I-I don’t know. But we’re good. We’re really good.”

“So you like him?”

That was a complicated question, but the answer was simple. 

“Yes,” Pope says, and he can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips. “Kie, I like him so,  _ so  _ much. I’ve seriously never felt this way before about anyone.”

Kie grins and punches Pope in the arm. “I’m happy for you, Heyward. You know, I never really thought about it, but you and JJ make sense to me.”

Pope huffs with laughter. “Thanks.” He nods towards the restaurant. “We should probably go inside and help.”

“Right,” Kie groans. They put the ladders away and begin towards the restaurant. “So, this thing with you and JJ, you wanna keep it lowkey or…?”

“I don’t know,” Pope answers honestly. “He definitely doesn’t care if you know, I think it’s just his dad.”

Kie’s face hardens. “I swear I could kill that man.”

Pope nods in agreement. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it. “Me, too.”

Kie opens the door, holding it for Pope. It swings shut behind them as they head towards the dining room where JJ is sweeping the floor. He looks up when he hears them, flashing them a smile. 

“Hey, where’s my dad?” Kie asks. 

“He’s in the kitchen,” JJ answers. “Changing the oil in the fryer.”

Kie nods and hands a broom to Pope. “Get to work, Heyward. I’ll be back in a sec.” She walks to the kitchen to talk to her dad, leaving Pope and JJ alone. JJ sets his broom against a table. 

“So, how’d it go?”

Pope smiles. “It actually went really good. I told her I don’t have feelings for her and she said she felt the same.”

“See, told you it would be okay.”

Pope grins and kicks a piece of trash at JJ. “I told her I was crazy about you.”

Now it’s JJ’s turn to grin. A bright shade of pink spreads across his nose and over his cheeks. “You did?”

Pope lets out a breath. “Yeah.” 

JJ looks around to make sure the coast is clear before he steps forward and kisses Pope. He smiles as he pulls back, reaching up to mess Pope’s hair. Pope swats his hand away while laughing. 

“I am, by the way.”

JJ gives him a look. 

“Crazy about you,” Pope clarifies with an embarrassed smile. JJ chuckles and kisses Pope again, softer this time. 

“I am, too.” They part and JJ picks up his broom. “We should keep cleaning, though. Mr. C. already isn’t our biggest fan.”

“Right,” Pope says, nodding as he picks up his broom. He and JJ work in silence for a few minutes until Kie comes back from the kitchen. 

“My dad made burgers and fries for us,” Kie tells them. “You guys hungry?”

The Pogues sit around one of the tables in  _ The Wreck’s  _ dining room, a basket of burgers and fries in front of each of them. It feels so incomplete without John B here, and they all know it. 

“He’ll be fine,” JJ says after a long stretch of silence. Kie looks up from her few remaining fries. “They both will be.”

“I know,” Kie says, attempting to appear convinced. 

“Nothing’s gonna be the same again.”

Kie and JJ snap their heads towards Pope, who’s staring into his basket of fries. He looks up at their questioning stares. “John B will never be able to live here again. He either escapes and lives as a fugitive or SBI finds him and he gets tried for murder.” Pope tilts his head and shrugs. “Or he’s…” He shakes his head, unable to say the word. They hadn’t officially been declared dead, and no one was willing to say it yet. 

“This conversation is over,” Kie decides. She sits up straighter and finishes the last of her fries. “My dad said we’re not even supposed to be talking about the case or anything having to do with John B and Sarah.”

“They’re our friends, are we just not supposed to worry about them?” JJ argues. Pope gives him a look that says cool off Kie. Everyone grieves in their own way, maybe Kie just wasn’t ready to talk about this yet. 

“Of course we’re worried about them, but we have to be realistic.” Kie narrows her eyes as she stands and hastily collects her trash. “We were never gonna get that gold, and we doomed our friends by pursuing it!”

JJ and Pope take a quick glance at each other. 

“Kie, what’s up?” Pope asks. Kie slams her fist into the table and looks across at JJ and Pope. Both their eyes are wide and uncertain. 

“I’m fucking pissed! Aren’t you?” She sits back down and sighs. She looks exhausted. “How did we ever think we could get away with $400 million? And for what? Our friends are probably dead and the best case scenario for us is being on probation for the next hundred years.”

Pope sits forward and sets his elbows on the table. He runs both hands over his face before looking back up. “You’re right. It was stupid of us from the start.”

“Doesn’t matter if it was stupid or not,” JJ speaks up. “Point is, it happened and now we gotta deal with the consequences.”

The room grows silent again as the remaining Pogues look amongst one another. 

“I know you guys are gonna tell me I’m overreacting, but I’m really worried,” Kie says after a few moments. 

“You’re not overreacting,” Pope tells her. 

“We’re all worried,” JJ says. “I have to believe they made it, but I’m as worried as you.”

Kie’s lower lip begins to tremble as she draws her knees up onto her chair. Neither of them had witnessed Kie cry more than a few times, but they're up from their seats and at her side in a second. She stands up, laughing wetly as they wrap her in a tight embrace. 

They don’t talk about John B or Sarah for the rest of the afternoon as they finish cleaning up. When they’re done, Mr. C reluctantly agrees to let Kie walk JJ and Pope to the boat as long as she’s back within fifteen minutes. She rolls her eyes as he says this, but promises him she will be. 

They laugh and talk about nothing in particular as they walk down the street. It felt almost like things were normal again, minus John B. 

When they reach the dock, Kie begins helping them untie the boat. When she unties the last knot she holds the rope so the boat stays in place. JJ and Pope are already inside and ready to leave. JJ reaches for the rope and Kie hands it to him with a smile. 

“Hey, JJ?”

He turns and looks up at her as the boat begins to slowly move away from the dock. “Yeah?”

“Pope told me you ‘got a vibe’ about me,” she says as her lips twitch. JJ’s eyes widen and his mouth falls agape. 

“Kie, I-”

“Was right,” she finishes with a full smile. JJ’s expression is priceless. 

“I was right?”

Kie laughs as Pope glares and flips her the finger. 

“Dude, I’m never going to let you live this down,” JJ says, turning to look at Pope. 

“Told you,” Pope deadpans to Kie, who just laughs as she waves goodbye to them before turning to go back to the restaurant. 

JJ chuckles and leans against the side of the boat. “Can’t believe I was right.”

Pope gives a huff of laughter and shakes his head incredulously. 

The next week goes by with relative normalcy. JJ and Pope make a few runs to the eight together and no one bothers them. They help Pope’s dad with whatever he needs, and although he’s reluctant to admit it, JJ is a good employee and Pope’s staying out of trouble. Mr. Heyward doesn’t talk much to JJ, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to set a good impression. JJ is willing to do just about anything, including gutting fish with Mr. Heyward, something Pope always hated doing.

On the sixth day in the Heyward house--a Saturday-- JJ wakes up early and rolls over to find Pope stirring in his sleep. JJ glances at his phone to check the time; 6:27. He supposes Mr. Heyward doesn’t get up as early on Saturdays. He turns back to look at Pope just as his eyes are opening. 

“Morning,” he mutters groggily. JJ smiles and settles back under the warm comforter. 

“Hey.”

Pope blinks a few times before inhaling deeply and shifting closer to JJ. 

“I don’t wanna get up,” he groans. 

“What time do your parents get up on Saturday?”

“Like, seven,” Pope says with a lazy shrug. He snuggles closer, pressing a kiss to JJ’s shoulder. JJ smiles and rakes his fingers through Pope’s hair. 

“I was gonna get up and make them breakfast,” he says Pope. “Wanna help?”

“Suck up,” Pope murmurs with a sideways smile. JJ lightly smacks his arm. 

“C’mon, at least get off me so I can get up.”

Pope sighs overdramatically and rolls over into a sitting position. He rubs his eyes to wake himself up and when he’s done he looks up to find JJ already getting dressed.

“Dude, why are you in such a hurry?”

JJ looks up as he pulls on one of Pope’s shirts. He always complained that all Pope had was button ups, but Pope liked how his clothes looked on JJ. 

“I just want your parents to know that I appreciate what they’ve done for me.”

Pope smiles. “They know.” He looks at JJ. “You’re still gonna make breakfast, aren’t you?”

JJ grins and Pope rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off the bed. He shuffles over to his closet and pulls out one of the last clean shirts. As he’s buttoning it up he glances at his laundry hamper which is nearly full of dirty clothes, half of which JJ had worn.

“JJ-”

“I know. I will do laundry today, I promise,” JJ says as he leans in and pecks Pope on the lips. “And next week I’ll go back to my dad’s and get some of my things.” 

Pope has to smile. “Thank you. And you don’t have to go back there. My mom will buy you new clothes or you can just keep wearing mine.” His chest sinks. “Please don’t go back there.”

JJ bites the inside of his bottom lip as he contemplates. “I don’t want your mom spending money on me and I don’t want to keep inconveniencing you, either,” he insists. Pope smiles softly and holds JJ by the arms.

“You’re not an inconvenience. Besides, I like how you look in my clothes.”

JJ raises a brow as he wraps his arms around Pope’s waist. “Really?”

Pope looks back at him with a glimmer in his eye. “Yeah.” He kisses JJ then, dragging it out as long as he can.

When JJ begins to pull away Pope lets him go. They finish getting dressed before heading to the kitchen together. 

Within twenty minutes the counter is full of breakfast foods including scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and a variety of diced fruit. The boys hear the master bedroom door open just as they’re arranging the plates on the table. 

Mr. and Mrs. Heyward enter through the living room and JJ and Pope turn to greet them. Mrs. Heyward smiles with wonder. 

“What’s all this?” she asks as Pope pulls out two chairs for his parents. 

“Breakfast,” JJ says. “I wanted to thank you both for everything you’ve done for me. This is the least I could do.” 

Mrs. Heyward smiles delightfully and Mr. Heyward nods his head. JJ hoped that meant he approved. The adults make their way to the table and Pope and JJ dish out the food. Mrs. Heyward thanks them about a hundred times but JJ insists on not taking credit. 

“You helped with this?” Mr. Heyward asks Pope, looking up from his plate. Pope nods his head. 

“Yes, sir.”

Mr. Heyward nods his head. “It’s very good. Thank you both.”

JJ and Pope smile and nod their heads as they high five under the table. Mr. Heyward seemed to be slowly warming up to JJ. 

Once he’s done with his breakfast, Mr. Heyward wipes his mouth with a napkin and clears his throat. He stands, his chair scraping louding against the floor. 

“JJ, I’d like a word, please.”

JJ looks up, surprised at the request. He throws a worried look at Pope who looks just as clueless. 

“Alone, sir?” JJ asks, and Mr. Heyward chuckles dryly 

“Yeah. Let’s take a walk outside.” Heyward stands and starts for the door, not waiting on JJ. 

“What?” JJ mouths to Pope. Pope shrugs his shoulders helplessly. JJ sighs and stands, following Heyward out the door. Once they’re on the other side, Mr. Heyward pulls something from his back pocket and hands it to JJ. A white envelope with JJ’s name on it. “What’s this, sir?”

“A check,” Mr. Heyward says. JJ looks at it before trying to hand it back. 

“Thank you, sir, but I can’t accept this. You’re giving me a place to live and food to eat, that’s more than enough.”

Heyward pushes the envelope back. “You work for money,” he insists. “And you’re a damn good worker, so take it.”

JJ hesitates before shoving the envelope into his pocket. “Uh...t-thank you.”

Heyward simply nods and they continue down the pier quietly for a few minutes. JJ isn’t sure if he should say something or wait and see if Mr. Heyward had more to say. 

When they reach the end of the pier Mr. Heyward stops and stands on the end, looking out at the calm water. JJ stands beside him, leaving a few feet between them. After a moment, he turns his head to look at JJ. 

“You ain’t goin’ back to live with your dad, are you?” 

JJ swallows and shakes his head. “No, sir.”

“And what if you can’t stay here no more?”

JJ’s eyes waver with uncertainty. He was sure this was Mr. Heyward kicking him out. 

“I’ll find some other place,” he answers, surprised when his voice comes out steady. In all honesty he didn’t have many other places to crash. There was Kie, but there was almost no way her parents would let him stay with them. Other than that the only other option was John B’s house, but that still might be crawling with cops. 

“JJ, I’ve known your dad for awhile now,” Mr. Heyward continues. “I gotta say, I see a lot of him in you.”

JJ grabs onto the railing and grips it tightly until his knuckles turn white. Of course Mr. Heyward only saw JJ’s dad when he looked at him. Everyone else did. 

“You’re hotheaded, always findin’ trouble.”

JJ clenches his jaw. He swallows dryly and blinks away the dampness in his eyes. Everything Mr. Heyward was saying was true and he knew it. He was bound to be another lowlife living in a trailer selling drugs to kids. 

“But I see something different in you,” Mr. Heyward says. “Something your daddy didn’t have.”

JJ looks up, his eyes glossy but curious. “What’s that, sir?”

“You got determination. You got that drive to do better, to be better. Who knows, maybe if someone had given your dad a chance back in the day things would be different for you both.”

JJ almost scoffs at that. “Maybe, sir, but my dad’s a drunk both at work and home, no amount of chances was gonna fix that.”

Heyward nods his head solemnly. “Well, I believe in giving chances, and you’ve had a hell of a go at it so far, ‘bout time you got what was owed to you.”

“And what’s that, sir?” JJ asks.

“I’m offerin’ you a full time job at Heyward’s for the summer. When you go back to school you can work for me on weekends when no one else wants to. That is if you want to take it.”

“Yes!” JJ exclaims. “Yes, of course, Mr. Heyward. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Mr. Heyward holds JJ’s gaze. “You do better than your old man.”

JJ nods his head with determination. “I will, sir, I swear.” He turns to leave but stops when Mr. Heyward stays planted in his spot. “Was there something else you wanted to talk about?”

Mr. Heyward hooks his hands behind his back and returns his gaze to the water. He’s quiet for a long time and JJ stands there, unsure of what he’s supposed to do. Finally after a few agonizing moments Mr. Heyward speaks up, but JJ is left wishing he hadn’t said anything. 

“I know about you and Pope.”

JJ can’t see his own face, but he imagines he goes white as paper. His stomach twists with nerves and he suddenly feels as if the floor is giving out beneath him.

_ Deny the living shit out of it.  _

“Sir, I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” His hands are shaking. God, he’s going to give himself away. Mr. Heyward turns and looks at him. 

“Relax, you’re not in any sort of trouble.” That doesn’t do much to calm JJ’s nerves. 

“Sir, I swear we’re not—”

“I know the gestures,” Mr. Heyward says, interrupting JJ. “I know the looks, no matter how subtle you think you’re being you just can’t stop looking at them. I see the indent in the side of the bed Pope never sleeps on.”

JJ swallows around the thick lump in his throat. The tips of his fingers feel prickly, the sensation crawling through him till it reaches his chest and seizes him entirely. He stands frozen in fear as he listens to Mr. Heyward. 

“I was young and in love once, too, if you can believe that.”

JJ flashes a thin smile even though he’s totally mortified right now. This is one of his worst nightmares coming true in front of his very eyes. 

“Look, I think you’re a good kid, JJ, despite what people may say, and Pope clearly admires you.” He takes a short pause before forcing himself to continue. “So, as long as you're respecting my son and my rules I don’t have a problem with the two of you.”

JJ looks straight ahead, unable to look Mr. Heyward in the eyes. “And um...what rules are you referring to?”

“No teenage sex in my house.”

JJ chokes on air and has to cough a few times before regaining his composure. He and Pope hadn’t gone that far yet, but he’s sure Mr. Heyward would still disapprove of what they’ve already done. JJ lifts his head and looks wide eyed at Mr. Heyward.

“Sir, I-”

Mr. Heyward raises his hand to silence JJ. “Let’s end this conversation here, I’ve had my fill of awkward for the morning.”

JJ closes his mouth and follows as Mr. Heyward starts back towards the house. 

When they get back, Mr. Heyward leaves for the eight almost immediately. The kitchen is cleaned and Mrs. Heyward is in the living room folding some laundry. JJ pokes his head in and offers to help but she politely declines. He flashes her a smile before turning down the hall to Pope’s room. He knocks once to alert Pope to his presence then he pushes the door open. 

Pope’s sitting at his desk, an open textbook and his laptop in front of him. JJ saunters over and sits down on the edge of the desk, leaning over to see what Pope’s working on. 

“What is this?”

“SAT prep,” Pope mutters distractedly. 

JJ sits back. “So, I had a super awkward conversation with your dad.”

Pope’s head snaps up, and he’s suddenly lost all interest in his studies. “Oh god. What did he say to you?”

“First, he gave me a check,” JJ says, pulling the envelope from his pocket and setting it on the desk. “Then, he offered me a full time job working for him.”

Pope’s eyes widen. “JJ, that’s amazing! Did you take it?”

JJ nods. “Yeah, I did.”

Pope tilts his head. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“Yeah.” JJ sighs and looks down, fiddling with his hands in his lap. “Your dad knows about us.”

Realization dawns on Pope’s face. His mouth falls slightly open. “Oh my god, JJ. What did he say?”

JJ shrugs. “Not much, just that we weren’t in trouble and he’s okay with it as long as we follow his rules.”

Pope buries his head in his hands. “God. Did he talk to you about sex?”

JJ blushes. “Only for a second. He was too awkward to say much.”

Pope looks up, his brows drawn together and mouth turned down. “Sorry, that must have been mortifying.”

JJ chuckles. “It was. But I’m kind of glad he knows. Takes a little stress off of us.”

“Yeah, but now he’s gonna be watching us even closer. He’ll probably make you sleep in the living room now.”

JJ shrugs and kicks Pope’s chair. “As long as I’m here I don’t care. But I do like sleeping next to you.”

Pope smiles softly and places his hands on JJ’s knees as he pushes up from his chair. JJ grins and reaches for Pope, tugging him in by his shirt and kissing him deeply. Pope settles between JJ’s knees, hands roaming up to hold him by the hips. The room falls away around them and Pope’s heart skips every other beat. He grips JJ’s unbuttoned shirt by both sides, seemingly unable to get close enough. 

JJ matches Pope’s energy; matches the push and pull rhythm they’ve gotten into, and it feels easier than anything he’s done before. His few past relationships were never this serious, and only lasted about three hours, or as fast as it took to find a quiet place at a party. The girls he hooked up with were always Kooks, but he tried not to think about that. He also tried not to think about the nauseous feeling he got every time it was over or how he forced himself to get wasted and do it again. But with Pope…it just felt different. It felt right. 

_ Bzzz bzzz  _

JJ and Pope jump apart at the sound of Pope’s phone vibrating. 

“Are you kidding me?” JJ groans. Pope stays where he is and reaches for his phone. 

“It’s Kie,” he tells JJ before answering. “Hey, Kie. What’s up?”

“We need to talk in person,” Kie says quietly. “At the dock off Saints Street in an hour.” She hangs up before Pope can even process what she’s said. 

“What the hell?” he asks his blank phone screen. 

“What’d Kie say?” JJ asks. Pope backs up and shoves his phone in his pocket. 

“She said to meet at the dock off Saints Street.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. She just told me and hung up.”

JJ screws up his face. “Weird. What do you think it’s about?”

Pope shrugs. “I don’t know. Let’s go ask my mom if we can go?”

JJ hops off the desk and follows Pope down the hallway. 

Mrs. Heyward agrees to let them go since it’s Saturday just as long as they’re back for dinner. They take off down the sidewalk, racing towards Saints Street as fast as they can. 

They’re there early but Kie is already waiting for them. She’s sitting against the corner post at the end of the dock, arms crossed and face turned towards the water. 

“Kie?” JJ asks as they approach. She snaps her head around and jumps up, a wide smile on her face. 

“What’s up?” Pope asks. Kie runs towards them and throws her arms around them. 

“I have news.”

Pope chuckles as they all part. “What is it, Kie.”

She looks around cautiously before turning back to them and grabbing them by their wrists to pull them in closer so she can whisper. “John B and Sarah called me this morning.”

Pope and JJ’s eyes widen with shock. 

“What? Where are they?” Pope asks. 

“Are they okay?” JJ demands. 

“Shh,” Kie hushes. She looks at them and smiles. “They’re in the Bahamas. They’re getting the gold.”

JJ backs up slowly, hands on the back of his head. Pope and Kie watch him skeptically. 

“JJ?” Pope asks. “You good?”

JJ jumps up and howls gleefully. “Whooo!” He laughs and continues screaming. “Fuck yes!”

Kie and Pope laugh as they watch him celebrate, eventually joining in with him and screaming towards the sky. They jump up and down together, whooping and laughing until they can’t breathe. JJ drops to the floor and Kie and Pope collapse beside him, the three of them a mess of laughter. Their laughs soon turn into sobs of relief as they hold each other. 

“Told you guys there was nothing to worry about,” JJ says with a tearful laugh. Kie messes with his hair and pushes his shoulder. 

“Shut up.”

He grins and pulls her into a bone crushing hug before pressing a sloppy kiss to her temple. 

“Ugh, JJ!” She giggles and pushes him away. “You’re so gross.” She pushes her hair back and smiles at the both of them. “I love you guys.”

“Sap,” Pope says, bumping her knee with his own. She smiles fondly and shakes her head. 

A feeling of hope settles over the small group. Their fight was by far over and things were still uncertain, but their friends were alive and okay and in the Bahamas. 

Kie leaves first when her dad texts her that he needs her at the restaurant. Before she leaves they agree not to tell anyone, not that that was even a question in the first place. There was no universe in which they would betray their friends. 

As Kie disappears, Pope and JJ turn to each other, smiles on both their faces. 

“They’re okay,” Pope says with a sharp exhale. 

“They’re okay,” JJ repeats softly. He shuffles across the dock so he’s sitting next to Pope, their feet hanging over the dock. “Sort it reminds me of when you kissed me on the dock that night,” he says, leaning closer to Pope, who looks down and smiles. 

“Only because you kissed me first.”

JJ grins. “So, what do you think of all this?”

Pope looks out at the water, squinting when the light hits his eyes. He feels at peace now, something he hasn’t felt in god knows how long. There was always something to give Pope anxiety, and even now with so much still uncertain, he felt good. His friends were alive and going for the gold, his relationship with his parents was slowly getting better, and he was happier than ever with JJ. 

After a moment he looks back at JJ, a gentle look in his eyes. He leans across the space between them and kisses JJ, long and slow.

“I think we’re gonna be okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
